pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/E HA Lingering Curse
zzz come on 555 its like run in nearly every build that is gay :< FrostytheAdmin 06:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :no ur gay Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::nou :::When every necro in the game runs the same skill, that means the skill is gay and needs to be nerfed.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 17:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well there are alot of skills which are runned alot, uch uch SF.Janlijm 17:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) FUCK YEAH BITCH I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO DIE FOR FUCKING AGES. GET THE FUCK OUT. HELLZ YEAH TAINTS, WELCOME THE FUCK BACK AND GET YOUR FUCKING EUROHEX SHIT OUT OF HERE--Goldenstar 23:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :word.FMK- 01:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) About time they nerfed LC a bit its a fucking pain in the ass no more crazy dick shit hex spikes and Vor is nerfed to ahahah gd bye u lamme overkilling mesmer finaly freeedooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!BTW I AGREE WITH THE GUY'S ABOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :People still run LC and VoR. The new balancer is genuinely worse than izzy was. Reunion 11:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::'Cause the goal of skill balances is to remove skills from play, right? --71.229 11:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::No, its to bring it in line with other skills. But when LC is still ran by 75% of teams, that's balanced, right? Reunion 11:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::No, but it's getting there, and I like small changes better than Izzy's fuck-everything shotgun approach. --71.229 11:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer they just raped the shit out of it the month after they made it, than have to sit through months and months of every single team basing all of its pressure around LC :\ Reunion 11:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::IIRC Izzy's the one that made LC and VoR what they are. I just want him as far away from the skill balances as possible even if it means we're stuck with a gay meta for a while longer. --71.229 11:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::If they understood that it was the skill mechanic that was broke not the numbers, then I think they might get somewhere... --Frosty Mc Admin 11:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I could swear the LC update was the first of the newest balancer's. Reunion 11:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Izzy is still balancing zzz. Lord of all tyria 12:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::No, hes not. Reunion 12:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::He and Lindsey switch off. I'm pretty sure the LC update was Izzy's, I remember getting bitched out for raging at Lindsey over it. --71.229 12:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whatever, it's still better than "LC - 5e/1a/5r - For 60 seconds, all foes withi earshot cannot be healed and suffer -3 degen" --> "LC - 25e/5a/60r - For 20 seconds, your Smiting Prayers skills have a Divine Favour bonus equal to what you would have if Soul Reaping was Divine Favour" and then back again, which is what normally happens. 12:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Archive Haven't seen this run in, well since the discussion started above. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC)